


Unplanned Attraction

by Glass_Snake_Writer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, James is so done, John is too, Kept vague though, Lemon pound cake as a comfort food, M/M, Meet the Family, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Thomas, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Two guys refusing to talk about their emotions, cuddles make everything better, until he sorta isn’t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Snake_Writer/pseuds/Glass_Snake_Writer
Summary: Thomas was desperate. His boyfriend had decided to break up with him just before he could meet his family. In a disparate attempt to prevent them from being disappointed in him, Thomas goes along with a wild plan from James that has the real possibility to work. The only problem? Alexander Hamilton has to pretend to be his boyfriend. Hopefully nothing goes wrong... But with these two and their messy emotions, that might not be an option.





	1. Pining Plans

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally getting posted! I’ve had this fake dating fic in the works for a while now, and I finally finished the first chapter! Hope y’all enjoy it! （＾ν＾）

“I just don’t understand Jemmy!” Thomas sobbed before shoveling a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. From the other end of the phone James sighed. He’d seen this coming from a mile away. That didn’t make the situation any better though.

Calming down his sobs to sniffles Thomas brought the blankets he’d swaddled himself in closer. He hadn’t moved from this position since before the phone call. The pint of ice cream in his hands had been his roommates, but he’d claimed it as soon as this mess had started.

See, today his boyfriend had decided to break up with him. Now he was here, curled up and drowning his sorrows in ice cream while crying to his best friend.

“Thomas,” James said softly, “Adams was an idiot that never deserved you.” Sniffing loudly Thomas shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. In that moment, Thomas wished he’d never even started dating John. God, he wished he’d never even heard the name John Adams.

They’d been dating for months now and they were getting really serious. Thomas had asked him to come meet his family back in Virginia over Spring break and everything. Finally his mom could see how good New York was for him. All his siblings had been so excited when he told them too. His little nieces and nephews were looking forward to meeting their uncle Thomas’ boyfriend as well. It would break all his family members hearts when he told them.

Holding back a sob Thomas managed to choke out, “My family is gonna be so disappointed when they find out Jemmy.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he broke down. Tears rushed down his face as Thomas bit his lip. James made soothing noises from his phone in an attempt to calm him down. They stayed like this for a while, Thomas breaking down completely and James trying his best to help.

It took some time, but eventually Thomas’ tears dried up. His eyes burned alongside his throat. He was thankful that he didn’t have any classes tomorrow. That would’ve been hell to have to slog through. Even with James at his side, he doesn’t think he could manage it.

“I might have a really stupid plan that could potentially work.” James hedged. That immediately caught his attention. His best friend was cunning and smart.

Letting out a huff Thomas asked with disbelief, “When have your plans been stupid?” There was a heavy sigh from James and Thomas could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose, like he did when he sighed that way. He muttered something under his breath that Thomas couldn’t make out. A frown made its way across his face and Thomas got ready to ask him what he’d said before James interrupted him.

“You’re family knows next to nothing about Adams, right? Like, you never even told them his name or showed them a picture of him?” The other man asked him. Unsure Thomas nodded before belated realizing that James couldn’t see him.

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Thomas responded slowly. There was another sigh from James. It caused worry to rise in Thomas’ mind. If James was having this much trouble telling him, it meant Thomas wouldn’t like what he heard. James was trying to ease him into it. He knew this song and dance James was pulling. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened after all.

“So, theoretically, you’d be able to bring someone home and pretend they were your boyfriend without them knowing any better?” James finally finished. Staring at the screen of his phone in shock Thomas let those words sink in. Everything he said was right. Theoretically, that was. In practice well, that was a bit different.

Still shell shocked Thomas voiced those concerns, “James, you know that my family would know right away right? There’s absolutely no way that’d get passed them.” His family was too perceptive to ever fall for that. They’d know immediately that whoever it was that he chose wasn’t his boyfriend. It was sometimes annoying how perceptive they were.

“What if,” James said with a sudden confidence to his voice, “there was someone that over half the student body thought you were dating? Hell, I sometimes think you have feelings for him!” Scrunching his eyebrows up Thomas put the tub of ice cream on the side table. He racked his brain for anyone who fit that description. No one came to mind, not a soul.

Pulling his phone closer Thomas asked, “Who? I can’t think of anyone like that Jemmy!” There was a thick pause between them. Annoyance coursed through his veins at the wait.

“Don’t laugh…” He murmured. With the flick of a switch, Thomas went from annoyance to curiosity.

“Come on James, who?” Thomas urged him to tell him. A small groan left the other man’s lips before he began muttering under his breath once again.

He was only able to make out a, “Fucking Laurens.” It confused him and Thomas wasn’t too sure he’d heard right. John Laurens, the best friend of one Alexander Hamilton. His rival in all things and his roommate. Whose ice cream he’d been gorging on to distract himself from his shitty breakup.

“It’s Alexander, Thomas.” James sighed out. Sitting back in shock Thomas looked at the wall. He didn’t know how to respond. “I know what you’re gonna say,” He continued, “that there’s no way it would work. But as much as you claim you hate him, I know you really don’t. And don’t even try to lie to me.” By the end, James was giving Thomas a sharp look. That snapped him right out of his shocked stupor.

“That grein is a menace Jemmy! I can barely stand him being my roommate! Also, I resent what you’re saying about me actually being attracted to him!” Thomas growled out.

Annoyance thick in his tone James shot back, “Thomas, you’ve literally fought people for talking shit about him! Fuck, I’ve been asked if you two are dating! I think you two are dating sometimes!” Gritting his teeth Thomas got up and started pacing around his room. This wasn’t where he’d expected this conversation to go.

He wanted to explain why he’d fought Lee because he was shit talking Hamilton. Wanted to tell him how he was the only one who got to fight with him. It wasn’t because he liked him though. No, he just knew that only Thomas was on his level. Anyone else couldn’t compare and he couldn’t stand that. Thomas knew that James wouldn’t understand though. He’d told him before and had only gotten a knowing expression in return.

“Look,” James grumbled, “even if you don’t actually like him, the point is you could convince your family that you do.” And as much as Thomas wanted to throw that plan away and never think about it again… He found himself thinking about it. Thinking about how his family would interact with Hamilton. That’s when he realized it could work. That felt like a slap in the face, when he came to that realization.

Looking up at the ceiling he breathed out, “Dear god.” He could feel the smugness radiating off of James through the phone. The other man knew that he’d won him over in the end. Running a hand through his hair Thomas groaned, “Fuck, now I gotta convince him to do it. How am I gonna do that?” Silence filled the room as they let that question sink in. Neither of them knew how to answer it. They could only hope for the best.


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas asks Alex for his help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Wow, I finished this a lot faster then I expected haha! I’m already working on the next chapter too, so we’ll see when I can finish that up :)

“Why the actually fuck would I agree to that?” Alex spat out with a scowl. His eyes glared at Thomas with a now empty tub of his ice cream clutched to his chest. Looking down at it briefly Alex added, “Also, you’re buying me a new pint of ice cream.”

Sending a silent prayer for strength Thomas pleaded, “Hamilton, please just hear me out!” Alex slumped into Thomas’ desk chair with a huff. Thomas felt his face twitch in annoyance, but he let it be. It wouldn’t be good to piss Alex off at the moment.

Waving his arm Alex drawled, “I’m listening.” Thomas had to stop himself from pacing around the room. He racked his brain for what to say to him. There had to be something, anything, that could get him to agree to this plan. Maybe he could find blackmail from Lafayette and use that to get him to agree.

His mind came to a halt as he realized what he’d have to do. He knew that it would work. Hell, Alex knew it too. The real question was if Thomas was desperate enough to do it. Would he let his pride take a hit for this?

Sucking it up Thomas begged him miserably, “Alexander, I’m willing to do anything! Tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it. As long as you fake date me, I’ll do whatever you want!” He tried to convey how important this was to him. Alex looked shocked and a bit flustered. Flustered over what, Thomas had no idea. His roommate no doubt thought he wouldn’t actually do it though. It left him looking lost and Thomas felt nervous. Who knew what he’d want in exchange for helping Thomas.

“Um,” Alex finally managed to stutter out while setting the tub of ice cream down on the desk gently, “I want you to agree with my proposals in debate.” The shorter man’s hands fidgeted in front of him nervously.

Confused Thomas asked him, “That’s it? Is there anything else?” Alex’s eyes darted around the room as he thought about it. This was almost uncomfortable for him to watch. He’d never seen Alex this unsure about something. Not even when he’d been metaphorically backed into a corner.

“You have to edit my personal projects for the rest of the year as well and not be a dick about it.” Alex concluded, his voice a lot firmer than his first attempt. It put Thomas a bit more at ease to hear.

“Hamilton,” Thomas said with a raised brow, “that’s barely anything. You do know I’m rich as fuck right? I can buy you practically anything. Like a new laptop, the one you have physically pains me to look at.” That apparently was not what he should’ve said. Alex’s face grew angry and his hands balled into fists.

Through gritted teeth Alex seethed, “I don’t need your fucking money! So take it and shove it up your ass!” Honestly, Thomas should’ve known better. Alex was a prideful man, and he didn’t take well to other people buying him things. He’d seen him give John and Lafayette enough shit about them buying him things. Still, maybe he could sneakily buy him that laptop. It would save him the pain of looking at it.

“Fine, don’t take any of my money then. Anything else you want?” Thomas drawled with anger thick on his tongue. Alex remained in the same position as he decided what he wanted to say next.

“Nobody ever knows about this besides us.” He said. Unable to hide a wince Thomas hoped that the shorter man was too distracted to notice. There was no such luck for him though. Alex’s gaze pierced through him as his eyes narrowed.

“Someone knows?” The man asked slowly. His face was red and there was anger but… there was also worry in his eyes. It was an intense expression and one that was directed straight at Thomas. It left him squirming on the inside and made him want to look away.

Gulping Thomas nodded his head quickly. In a flash Alex was in front of him with a hand gripping his arm tightly. He kept his fingernails from biting into Thomas’ skin, which he really appreciated. Still, it was a very firm grip.

“Who? Is it Lafayette? I swear to god, if you told Laf, I’m going to kick your ass.” He hissed. Wincing at his tone Thomas looked to the side. This close his face was so intense, more intense then he ever saw when standing farther away. All that burning passion was really something to see.

“No, it’s James. He knows, not Laf.” Thomas managed to mumble. Immediately Alex’s hand loosened and fell to his side. Warmth radiated from the spot on Thomas’ arm that left him confused momentarily before his attention shifted.

Slumping forward a bit Alex sighed, “Of course it’s James. Thank god. It’s all good, no need to panic. Laf doesn’t know. Jesus Christ.” It was obvious that he wasn’t actually talking to Thomas. He was actually very confused about how much he didn’t want Lafayette to know. The man was good friends with both of them after all. So what would really be the harm if he had told him? Something to ask about later then.

“Okay,” He continued while shaking his head slightly, “since you told James, I get to tell John.” That left a sour taste in his mouth for some reason but he ignored it. Why shouldn’t Alex tell his best friend, he’d told his? Well, technically James told him but whatever. So he nodded his head in agreement.

“Does this mean we have an agreement then?” Thomas asked cautiously. Running a hand over his face Alex let out a groan. A beat of silence followed between as he waited for Alex’s answer.

Finally he grumbled out, “I guess we do. God, I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I? Scratch that, I already do.” At those words, Thomas felt himself relaxe. This whole situation had wreaked havoc on his nerves for far too long.

Letting a grin spread across his face Thomas shot back, “Too late to turn back now darling!” At that, a blush spread across the other man’s cheeks like wildfire. The reaction made him ecstatic. It was always so fun to fluster Alex.

“Motherfucker, don’t call me that ever again!” He snapped. Any effect was lost with the intense nature of his blush. It was honestly pretty cute.

“Oh honey,” Thomas purred, “this is all part of the boyfriend experience! You’re gonna have to get used to this, seeing as it’s what you signed up for.” The blush on Alex’s cheeks grew as horrified realization crossed his face. There was another emotion that flashed in his eyes, one that looked familiar somehow, but Thomas couldn’t place it.

Tentatively Thomas asked him, “Hey, something wrong?” Dropping his gaze Alex started to chew on his lip. Warning noises blared in Thomas’ mind at his reaction. Something was very wrong and he had absolutely no clue what.

Breaking the silence heavy in the air Alex told him, “It’s not that big of a deal. Just, you know, thinking about how John’s gonna want to have some words with me about this.” Thomas knew that wasn’t the whole truth. For whatever reason, Alex wasn’t going to tell him what was really up. He’d never known Alex to stay silent about something that made him uncomfortable. When they were in Virginia he’d try to figure it out. They’d be spending almost all their time together after all. Eventually he’ll get some actual answers.

Deciding to let the subject drop for now Thomas said, “Anyway, after you get done talking to Laurens, we can practice a bit.”

Blinking in confusion Alex asked, “Practice? What do you mean?” The man looked completely lost. It was as if he’d walked into a conversation halfway through with no context.

Giving the man an unimpressed look Thomas deadpanned, “What, did you think we were gonna show up to meet my family and act all awkward about being affectionate? I want them to think we’re actually dating Hamilton.” The blush that had just faded not too long ago came back with a vengeance. His mouth was slightly parted, as if grasping for something to say. The expression made him smirk and caused him to feel a warmth in his chest. Seeing Alex speechless never ceases to make him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“I gotta go talk to John.” Alex said before rushing out the door. Thomas stared at the door blinking before shrugging to himself. He’d go make himself some tea and relax for a bit. Everything had pretty much been smoothed out for the time being. It left him feeling pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: John talking to Alex about his habit of making bad choices


	3. Cuddles cure everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex seeks comfort from John

He was well and truly fucked. Why had he been stupid enough to say yes? Alex was going to have to pretend to be the boyfriend of one Thomas Jefferson, the man he was fucking head over heels for. The man who made his knees weak, his palms sweaty, and the little self control he had flee the scene. Just being roommates was already a struggle! So yes, Alex was completely fucked. And he had to tell John about it. John, who knew his feelings towards Jefferson.

Running a hand over his face Alex sighed. He was on his way to John’s dorm, but there were still a few hallways to go. It wasn’t too late to turn back to his dorm and hide. There was a problem with that though. If he went back now, he’d have to face Jefferson again and “practice”. Alex was still a flustered mess after that whole conversation. So he was going to see John because he needed to calm down before facing Jefferson again.

Out of all his friends, John would be the best to go to. Aaron was also friends with Jefferson and going to Herc ran the risk of Lafayette finding out. The energetic Frenchman saw him as a younger brother of sorts, despite him being older, and was very protective of him. If he were to find out, he’d probably murder Jefferson. Even though the two had been friends for years, Lafayette wouldn’t let that stop him. He knew this because at the beginning of his relationship with John Lafayette had given him an intense shovel talk. Even now that they were no longer dating, John still refused to tell him the details of what was said. So he’d been absolutely relieved when Thomas said he hadn’t told Lafayette. The resulting mess would’ve been incredible.

Upon reaching John’s door Alex composed himself a bit before knocking on the door. From the other side you could hear a few thumps, a groan, and then the shuffling of feet. When the door opened, a very disheveled John stood in front of him, hair wild and clothes a mess.

“Yo, what’s up dude?” John yawned. Letting out a long drawn out groan Alex shoved past him into the room. James seemed to be out somewhere, thank god. So Alex let himself flop face first onto John’s bed. The door clicked shut and John made his way over to his bed.

Alex raised his head slightly and lamented, “John, I’m a goddamn idiot. I just did something so incredibly stupid, it’s impressive.” The bed dipped slightly as John sat down beside him. A hand made its way into his hair and started to run fingers through it. It made him relax slightly.

Slowly, as if talking any faster would scare him off, John asked, “What happened Alex?” Closing his eyes Alex thought about how to explain everything. He really wished there was anyway for him to come out of this not looking like a dumbass.

Sucking it up Alex told him, “So Jefferson’s boyfriend broke up with him. Which is good, because Adams is a dick who never deserved him. But apparently he was supposed to meet Jefferson’s family over Spring break, so he needed someone to pretend to be his boyfriend and he asked me for some reason. And.. I told him I would…” After his outburst there was a beat of silence. Alex twisted his fingers into the covers feeling stretched out.

“Holy shit Alex,” John stated with a pat on his head, “you’ve really backed yourself into a corner here man.” Huffing Alex turned his head to look at him. His friend looked amused at everything. If his situation wasn’t so ridiculous he would’ve been annoyed. He was glad at least someone was getting amusement out of this.

“He wants to practice acting like a couple when I get back. How am I gonna fucking deal with this?” Alex whined pathetically. John’s fingers went back to running through his hair. He couldn’t back out of it now though. Doing that had the potential of Jefferson finding out his feelings. Even if he could, he knew he wouldn’t say no. Jefferson had sounded so desperate when he asked him to be his boyfriend. He’d do practically anything to stop him from sounding that helpless ever again.

“It might be more bearable if you actually tell him how you feel.” John said softly. Scoffing Alex looked at him in disbelief. Matching his gaze John lifted his eyebrow in a silent challenge.

Never one to back down from a challenge Alex turned his head towards the wall and snarked, “Sure, cause that would go over wonderfully! It’s not like he’s under a shit ton of stress right now and having to deal with my unwanted feelings would add to that! And it wouldn’t make living together awkward as fuck, since he doesn’t even like me as a person!” A tension entered the air after he finished. Neither one of them knew what to say right after. It left both of them on edge.

“You can’t know what he’s feeling Alex… From all I’ve seen, I think he likes you a whole lot.” He said in an attempt to soothe him. It did nothing to calm him down however. In fact, it put him even more on edge.

“He doesn’t John! Hell, I don’t blame him. I’m a goddamn mess and an asshole. If there’s an interest there, it’s purely physical. That doesn’t mean he cares about me, or even tolerates me.” He snapped. Quick as a flash John grabbed his face and turned it back towards him. His friend had a determined expression set on his face, eyes hard.

Looking directly into his eyes John asserted, “Alexander Hamilton, don’t you ever talk about yourself like that. You are smart, funny, and a good person. Anyone would be licking to date you. If Jefferson just wants your body, which I don’t think for a second is true by the way, he’d be a fucking idiot.” Smiling shakily at him Alex tried to put himself back together. It was times like these when Alex was reminded how lucky he was to have John as a friend. He always knew how to get his mind out of its mangled self hatred. Alex doesn’t know what he’d do without him.

“Okay… I’m not telling him though.” Alex conceded. That brought out a groan out of John but he knew a losing battle when he saw one. Both of them were well aware of how stubborn he was. When he’d set his mind on something, he’d stick with it.

Glaring playfully John Said, “Fine, but I think it would still be a good idea to tell him, just so you know.” Grunting Alex shoved his face into John’s pillow. He felt the John shift until he was laying on the bed next to him. His fingers continued there work at running through his hair. It was comforting and helped Alex feel better.

John broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them by asking, “So how are you gonna deal with all of this? Gotta plan?”

Snorting Alex replied, “I’m gonna avoid my feelings like the fucking plague and be the best fake boyfriend I can be, what else can I even do?” There was a pointed look from John. “Besides telling him.” He tacked on. Still looking unsatisfied with his conclusions John kept his mouth shut. In the silence that followed a weight fell into the air between. It made both of them uncomfortable and unsure.

“How about we cuddle and forget about this fucking mess?” John said and broke the suffocating silence.

With a grin Alex said, “I thought you’d never ask.” The two of them huddled closer together and wrapped around each other. All thoughts of Alex’s issues were temporarily left behind as they relaxed into each other’s arms. For now they let themselves just be. They basked in the mutual support between them. Alex was going to miss this in Virginia. Especially considering all the stress he’d be put under while there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when shit really hits the fan y’all ;)


	4. Set in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Thomas practice a bit. Feelings come out, not all of them good.

Thomas had finished his tea well before Alex walked back into the room. He had gotten pretty far in it, but put the book down as soon as Alex entered their dorm. Instead of the greeting he was expecting, Alex ignored him completely and flopped onto his own bed with a sigh. Raising an eyebrow Thomas turned to face his bed more.

“Took you long enough to get. We still gotta practice y’know?” He told the shorter man. Alex cringed as he turned to face him. Thomas didn’t know why he was making that face; he’d agreed to this after all.

His expression changed to anger as Alex snapped, “Fuck off dipshit, I wanna get some rest.” This made Thomas’ facial expression turn sour as he set his book down next to him.

“You can sleep later. For now, we’re practicing so this plan actually works and doesn’t go down in flames.” Thomas quipped. For a moment they stared each other down. A silent challenge was issued between them. Never one to back down, Alex stomped over to him. Before Thomas could ask what he was going to do, he had a lap full of an angry Alex. Startled, Thomas let out a noise of surprise as his brain short circuited. This was definitely not what he’d expected. Hell, he doesn’t know what he’d expected, but it wasn’t this.

He wasn’t sure what was going on in Alex’s head during it. There was a strange fire in his eyes and and what looked like realization. It faded into a look of determination quickly though.

Licking his lips Alex asked, “So what exactly do you want us to do in this practice?” Thomas snapped his gaze to the side to the side and swallowed nervously. His emotions were going out of control and he didn’t know why. For now he’d just try to rein them in so he could deal with them later.

Discreetly clearing his throat Thomas said, “We should get used to being physically affectionate with each other and just generally acting in love” Alex nodded in understanding he moved slightly closer.

“I’ve got a few questions first, before we get started. Probably shoulda asked a few of these earlier, but eh, we’re here now” Alex said.

Glancing down at the man in his lap he replied, “Shoot.” Alex sat up a bit straighter and gathered himself.

Looking up at Thomas he asked, “Did you tell them anything about “me”? Like, do I have to act a certain way specifically besides acting in love? And before we do this, what are your boundaries?” Thomas tilted his head as he thought about the questions.

Glancing back he replied, “I never mentioned personality traits per say, so all you gotta do is act in love I guess. As for boundaries…” He had to pause again and really think about it. Thomas had never thought much of his own boundaries. There wasn’t much that made him uncomfortable to begin with. “Just don’t call me sweetie and we’re good I think. If anything comes up though, I’ll let you know.” He finished.

Alex nodded and didn’t question his answer. It was a relief, but it made sense that he wouldn’t say anything. He’d seen John and Thomas together after all. So his distaste for the pet name wouldn’t be out of place. Thomas still felt weird about how intimate this all felt. Then again, they were pretending to be boyfriends for his family. Intimacy was bound to form between them, at least a little bit.

“What about you? Got any boundaries I should know about?” Thomas prompted. Alex seemed to have his answer already planned because there wasn’t too long of a pause.

All he said was, “Don’t even jokingly call me a slut or any sex shaming kinda bullshit. Also, don’t touch me when I can’t see you in my line of vision or grab onto my wrist and pull my anywhere.” Nodding his head Thomas privately wondered about his answer but didn’t say a word. Alex had respected him and not asked about his boundaries, so he’d return the favor.

Snaking his arms around Alex’s waist Thomas smirked and said, “Now that that’s over, we can get down to business.” There was a bit of nervousness that shined in Alex’s eyes before he shook it off and let a playful expression overtake his features.

“Yes, lets.” He quipped back with a matching smirk. Thomas pulled the man even closer to him, to the point that if either of them moved an inch their lips would meet. A heavy silence filled the room as they stared into each other’s eyes. Both waited to see who would make the first move. It felt like this was the start of something new. Then again, it was.

Alex, never one for self control of any kind, broke their standoff and pulled him into a kiss. At first it was awkward, what with them being so unfamiliar with each other in this way. However, it quickly morphed into something wonderfully intense. Thomas and Alex kissed with their all, not giving an inch. Minutes passed them by as they continued to make out yet they hardly noticed the passage of time. They were too wrapped up in the kiss to even think of anything else.

Eventually they needed to break away for air. As they gasped for breath Thomas’ brain went haywire. He wanted to do that again, many times. But it was Alex! Alex, a man who he had no interest in whatsoever. The kiss had been good, but he shouldn’t be this into it. While Thomas was freaking out, Alex appeared unaffected.

“What else do you wanna practice?” Alex huffed out. His cheeks glowed red from the kiss and the lack of breath. Thomas noticed how red his lips looked and had to shake himself out of it. He looked into Alex’s eyes and felt lost.

Breaking eye contact Thomas said, “We should practice flirting and more casual affection.” Nodding Alex let his head fall onto Thomas’ shoulder. Haltingly Thomas let a hand rest on the man’s head.

Coughing to get his attention Thomas asked awkwardly, “So how’s your day been darling?” Alex snickered at him and Thomas frowned. A twinge of annoyance went through him.

“That’s how you flirt? If this is the best you’ve got, no wonder Ange slapped you!” He cackled. Glaring at him Thomas jostled Alex to shut him up. It didn’t do much, but he did calm down a bit.

“Well Romeo,” Thomas snapped, “how would you do it?” Lifting his head with a grin Alex placed a hand on his cheek.

With hooded eyes Alex purred, “Dearest, don’t get mad. It was a cute attempt, almost as cute as you.” Thomas face warmed as he was knocked off center. He tried to find a retort but came up dry. His mind raced and he felt overly flustered.

“Oh shit,” Alex whispered, “was that too much? Fuck, I made you uncomfortable… I’m so sorry.” Looking at Alex he could see the worry and nervousness written across his face. Relaxing slightly Thomas gave a slightly shaky smile. This in turn seemed to calm Alex down.

Taking a steadying breath Thomas replied, “Don’t worry sugar, I just wasn’t expecting it is all.” The bright smile that lit up Alex’s face nearly took his breath away. He’d never seen him look this happy. Sure, he’d seen the shorter man happy before but never like this. His expression felt... different somehow.

“I’m gonna go make some coffee.” Alex said breaking the silence that had settled between them. Swallowing around a suddenly dry throat Thomas nodded. They sat there for a few moments.

“Y’know,” Alex said with his lips quirking into a smile, “ya gotta let go so I can get up Thomas.” Immediately his hands fell to his sides. While Alex got up and headed to make coffee, Thomas was left with one thought repeating in his mind. He’d never heard Alex call him Thomas before. It was nice. Shoving the thought to the side Thomas got up and followed him into the kitchenette.

Alex measured out the grounds pausing and calling back, “You want some Mi alma?” It felt distinctly domestic to him. Feelings he couldn’t begin to sort through welled up inside him.

Clearing his throat discreetly Thomas shot back, “Yeah, sure.” Alex started the coffee machine before attempting to reach for the mugs. Attempt was the key word here. The man was too short to reach the cabinet with them. It was just out of his reach, yet Alex still made a valiant effort to reach them. Chuckling Thomas walked up behind him and grabbed two mugs. He set them down on the counter before turning to smirk at the shorter man.

“You piece of shit, you didn’t have to rub in how your as tall as a fucking tree. It’s obnoxious as fuck, but I shouldn’t be surprised. You’re a jackass after all.” Alex grumbled. There was no real bite behind it though. At least, none that Thomas could detect.

Grinning smugly down at him Thomas teased, “You’re just mad cause you’re a shorty. Don’t worry though, it’s cute.” A blush rose up on Alex’s face and he shoved Thomas lightly. He mumbled something under his breath that Thomas wasn’t able to catch.

“What was that darling?” Thomas prompted the man. Alex crossed his arms and looked off to the side.

Grumpily he replied, “Nothing.” His whole demeanor was closed off. He looked like a porcupine, small, adorable, and prickly.

Unsatisfied with his answer Thomas urged him, “Come on hun, you can tell me.” Tensing Alex looked back at him. After a prolonged silence that left Thomas uncomfortable Alex slumped forward.

Eyes distant Alex told Thomas haltingly, “I was just thinking. About how long it’s been since my last relationship.” Thomas became confused. He could’ve sworn that Alex had dated someone recently. In fact, Thomas knew he’d seen a guy hanging around him a while back.

“Wasn’t there a guy you just dated a few months ago? What was his name? I think it was Reynolds.” Thomas mused. There was a sharp inhale from Alex upon hearing the name. He looked as if he’d seen a ghost.

“I don’t wanna talk about him.” Alex snapped weakly. His hands were white from gripping the counter fiercely.

Unable to let it go Thomas continued, “Why? If I’m remembering correctly, you dated the guy for a pretty long time and everything. So that’d mean you’d had a relationship recently, and a long term one at that.”

Snapping his head to glare at Thomas Alex snarled, “Because he’s a fucking scumbag. Now drop it before I kick your ass.” Behind them the coffee machine beeped. It was a harsh sound to add to the harshness in Alex’s voice.

Putting his hands up Thomas said, “Sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean to poke such a sore spot.” With a stormy expression Alex filled up the two mugs. He shoved one into Thomas’ hands before stomping off towards his bed. Before sitting down he grabbed his laptop, no doubt to do his work months early. When Thomas walked over towards him Alex ignored him completely.

Sighing Thomas went to his bed and picked his book up again. He’d apologize to him tomorrow. Glancing over at the short spitfire Thomas thought about everything that had happened. All the emotions that he’d felt that had rattled around in his head. Alex’s reactions to it all. Right now he couldn’t do much about it though. He’d have to talk to James about it. James was always good at helping him sort through things he was having trouble with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some angst ;)


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes to James to help him sort a few things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter! Hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> Just a heads up, there’s a small description of Alex’s abusive relationship. There will most likely be more detail later, but that isn’t in this chapter.

There was nothing James loved more than relaxing with a cup of tea. So that’s what he was doing today alone in his dorm. His roommate, John, had gone out to sketch outside since it was so nice out. Maybe if his allergies wouldn’t fuck him up James would’ve joined him. But seeing as that wasn’t the case he let himself sit back and relax. It had been a stressful week for him after all, what with his classes and comforting Thomas after his breakup. At least everything had all been sorted out and Thomas was feeling better. And if all went according to his plan, Thomas would get himself a much better boyfriend.

James knew that Thomas had been head over heels for Alex almost the moment they met. He’d actually ranted to James about the, “Super cute boy with such brilliant eyes.” As soon as the two had started feuding though that had slowly stopped. Not that the man’s feelings for Alex went away. God, if anything they’d gotten ridiculously strong. Thomas was ignoring them, or was just to oblivious to realize, for whatever reason. Meanwhile Alex had actually accepted his feelings a long time ago according to John. There was apparently a few things stopping him from just asking Thomas out, much to John and James’ chagrin. Hopefully this would give them a push in the right direction.

On James’ nightstand his phone buzzed. Setting his mug down he saw it was from Thomas. He hoped that the plan hadn’t already gone to shit. James didn’t want to think of the fallout that would cause. Unlocking his phone he faced his fears and read the text.

{Thomas: Is it alright if I come over rn?}

James breathed a sigh of relief that the text wasn’t filled with typos. If it had been that would’ve meant he was incredibly distressed. Quickly James shot back an answer.

{Jemmy: Sure, come on over}

There was no text back and that worried him for a second. However, he soon heard a knock at the door. It was almost too fast, as if Thomas had already been on his way over already.

“It’s open!” He shouted. James wasn’t ready to get up just yet to open the door. Thomas didn’t seem to mind though as he immediately shoved open the door and rushed inside.

Looking slightly disheveled Thomas whined, “Jemmy, my feelings are a fucking mess right now and the gremlin’s acting really weird! Help me!” Shuffling over to the side James made room for him to sit the bed next to him. Thomas flopped down next to him right away. James had been expecting this in a way. Thomas was still resisting his feelings after all. At this point his denial was getting a bit ridiculous. So James hoped this would be the straw to break the camel's back. Then again, this was Thomas. He wasn’t the best at dealing with these type of feelings.

Preparing himself James asked him, “What’s he doing?” Thomas shot up into a seated position. It startled James a bit with the suddenness of the action.

Scrunching his face in confusion Thomas said, “He’s getting all flustered and sometimes gets this really pained look on his face. Also, he like forgot or just decided to omit his last boyfriend when talking about how he hadn’t dated recently. When I asked about him the guy completely clammed up.” Groaning James ran a hand over his face at the others obviousness.

“Thomas, Reynolds was an absolute douchebag. He cheated on Alex, treated him like shit, and even tried to cut him off from his friends. So of course he’s gonna avoid remembering that asshole.” James told him. There was a pause as Thomas seemed to let the information sink in.

A soft, “Oh…” came from Thomas as soon as it had. The man no doubt realized how much he’d fucked up. Looking down he mumbled, “I gotta apologize to him.”

Deciding to give Thomas a break from his self pity James questioned, “So when exactly does he get flustered and when does he look pained?” It took a few moments for Thomas to break out of his headspace to answer.

Scrunching his eyebrows in thought Thomas answered, “He gets pretty flustered when I call him pet names. His pained expression happened when I mentioned practicing. The guy sure didn’t hold back when we did though…” As he trailed off Thomas began to fidget with his hands. Clearly whatever had happened had been interesting to say the least. James wished Thomas would tell him what went down but knew that wouldn’t happen any time soon. Holding in a groan James contemplated what to say.

“You know what, I’m not sure I wanna know why Alex suddenly looked so horrified.” Thomas mused. James turned and gave him a look. A look which Thomas chose to ignore.

Deciding to push him a bit James said, “Maybe it’s because he likes you and he realized what situation he had just put himself in.” That stopped Thomas dead in his tracks. His eyes took on those of a deer caught in the headlights. It also turned him into a complete stuttering mess, much to James’ amusement.

When Thomas finally was able to calm himself down he shot back, “There’s absolutely no way that’s true. No, no, he was probably feeling disgusted. Yes, that’s it.” It was obvious he was trying to convince himself more than James. Lifting an eyebrow James hoped to convey just how idiotic Thomas was being. Seeing as Thomas ended up shifting nervously he figured his point was made well enough.

“James,” Thomas pleaded while grasping his upper arm, “please stop speculating on the dumbasses feelings.”

With a smirk James conceded, “Alright, let’s speculate about yours then.” Thomas have a big dramatic sigh before flopping back onto the bed. A grin formed on James’ lips as he moved closer to the other man and waited for him to speak. Silence passed between them but James didn’t mind it. His patience would be rewarded after all.

“So Hamilton’s been making me super flustered with how he’s been acting. Also, when we kissed I actually really liked it. And wanted to do it again and again.” Thomas blurted out. Blindsided with all the new information all James could do was stare at Thomas. When everything eventually registered in his brain James held back laughter. He couldn’t believe how oblivious Thomas was being. The man was so in love with Alex it was almost painful.

“You think maybe you like him? As in, you’re romantically attracted to him?” He hedged. There was a pause before Thomas sat up to stare at him in shock. Staring Thomas down James dared him to deny it. Which, of course, the man tried to do.

Running a hand through his hair nervously Thomas replied, “No, definitely not. There’s absolutely no way. What even made you think that? He’s so annoying!” Seeing an opportunity James stopped himself from smirking.

Nodding his head James agreed, “Yes, the man is spectacularly annoying. I don’t know how you can even deal with him as your roommate.” The reaction was immediate. Thomas’ gaze turned hard as he squared his shoulders. It was very entertaining.

“Don’t you dare talk about him like that. Alex is an amazing roommate, better than yours could ever be.” He growled. Unable to hide his smirk anymore James waited for the man to realize what he’d just said. It took a few moments, but it sunk in. Eyes wide Thomas stuttered, “That, uh, that doesn’t prove a-anything.”

Snorting in disbelief James said, “Sure it doesn’t. It’s not like you react this way every single time someone who isn’t you talks shit about him. Oh wait, you actually do.” When he noticed Thomas’ panicked expression James paused. Softly he continued, “It’s okay to like Alex Thomas. You don’t have to say if you do or not, but please think about it. I just want to see you happy.”

Staring at the ceiling Thomas didn’t respond. No doubt he was trying to deal with the bombshell James had just dropped. While this made James feel a little about dropping it on him at once it was inevitable. The man had been in love for Alex since before he started dating Adams. Even though Thomas didn’t realize it had happened, it was obvious to his best friend. So really, his relationship with Adams was a real ticking time bomb to begin with.

“Alright.” Thomas muttered softly. Smiling at his friend James squeezed his shoulder before standing. Situations like these called for tea and lemon pound cake. So James started the kettle, pulled out their favorite mugs, and scrounged around for the lemon pound cake he’d just bought a few days ago. When he managed to find it he pulled out two plates and sliced each of them a big piece. Later he’d moan the loss of his pound cake, but for now he’d suck it up. James poured the water into the mugs before balancing everything in his arms. Carefully he made his way back to the bed.

When Thomas saw the pound cake he got up and snatched it up right away. Laughing James passed him his mug before sitting back down beside him. The two of them ate in silence and James contemplated what would happen next. While he hoped it would go as smoothly as possible, there was always the opportunity of failure. Which would mean James would have to get drunk with John and complain about their idiot best friends. Then they’d have to figure out another way to get them together. Maybe next time they’d end up shoving them in a closet. Glancing over at Thomas James really hoped it didn’t come to that. He wasn’t looking forward to the hangover that would follow.


	6. Opened eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas apologizes and thinks about what James said. He really wishes he didn’t

When Thomas got back to their dorm he hesitated before going in. He was nervous of how this would all go. If he managed to mess this apology up it would spell disaster. The first thing he noticed was how tense the room felt. One wrong move and the tension would snap. Slowly taking off his shoes Thomas thought of what to say. His mind remained unhelpfully blank though. He’d just have to try and wing it as best he could.

As he walked farther into their dorm Thomas saw Alex hunched over his rickety laptop, fingers dancing across the keys at lightning speed. The fan whirred obnoxiously and Thomas felt his hand twitch. Everything in him was screaming to throw that thing in the trash where it belonged. He’d be more than willing to buy him something sleek and new. Sadly Alex wouldn’t ever go for that.

Snapping out of his daydreams Thomas tried to find a way to start his apology. There were so many ways he could attempt to start this all off. If he wanted to stall a bit he could try to talk about the weather or how his day went. Immediately Thomas threw that one out. Alex always hated when people hedged an issue after all. He’d heard that enough from his complaints about Burr. So Thomas figured he might as well just dive right into it.

Stealing himself for whatever happened Thomas blurted out, “I’m sorry I brought up Reynolds.” Alex stopped typing at that. Other than that there was no acknowledgement from the other man. It made Thomas feel a bit more on edge but he tried to push through it. That was the least he could do for Alex.

Keeping his gaze fixed on Alex he continued, “I had no idea what that asshole had done to you. God, even not knowing what happened I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.” That finally got Alex to look at him instead of his computer. His expression appeared unconvinced, not that Thomas could blame him. At least he was listening to what Thomas was saying.

“From now on, I’m gonna try and be more respectful of your boundaries.” He said while shifting slightly closer. “If I ever cross the line like that again you’re free to kick my ass.” The blank look on Alex’s face melted into something else. Thomas had no idea what emotion it was though. Still beat the emptiness that was there before. He let himself relax a bit at that. Something shifted in Alex’s eyes as he slumped forward.

“You didn’t know. That doesn’t mean that what you did was okay though.” Alex muttered softly. “But as soon as you knew you apologized. Just, don’t pull that shit ever again dumbass.” Thomas felt himself smile as the rest of the tension eased out of him. He was so glad this hadn’t fractured their relationship completely. Especially with the two of them spending Spring break together. Even though Thomas had fucked up, Alex was willing to give him another chance. That thought running through his mind Thomas couldn’t help himself and hugged Alex tightly.

“Thank you Alex. I promise, I won’t let you down like that again.” Thomas said. For a few moments Alex didn’t move. There was a moment where Thomas wondered if he’d crossed another line. Thankfully Alex slowly hugged him back. After a few more moments before Alex pulled Thomas even closer. Warmth blossomed through Thomas as he did so.

Thomas found his mind flashing back to what James had said. As he glanced down at Alex’s head on his shoulder Thomas gave his best friends words some thought. When was the last time he’d felt like this about someone? Had he ever felt this way about someone? Those questions raced through his mind.

His mind screeched to a halt as he realized he had before. And who was that person? Martha Skelton, his only long term partner to date. They’d dated for 5 years before breaking it all off. All those romantic feelings he’d held for Martha then were what he was feeling for Alex now. The only thing was that these weren’t the feelings he’d had before dating her. Oh no, the emotions he felt now lined up much more of those he’d felt while in the relationship.

So, just as usual, James was completely right. This really only caused Thomas a shit ton of problems though. Now that he’d sorted out he was fucking in love with Alex, and wasn’t that something he’d ever think, Thomas had to figure out what he should do. Was he supposed to let Alex know about this? That wasn’t exactly something Thomas wanted to have to do right now. The whole situation was already a mess, adding a confession into the mix would cause pure chaos.

Slowly Thomas pulled away from Alex and sat next to him on the bed. As soon as he settled himself Alex snuggled up into his side. Taking in a sharp breath Thomas tried not to think too much about it. He attempted to think of anything besides how much he enjoyed the affection. It was just for practicing being a couple anyway. There were no real feelings to about it at all.

Looking up at him Alex asked, “You okay there Thomas?” Not trusting himself to keep his feelings under wraps Thomas nodded his head quickly. He didn’t want Alex to realize something was up with him. Going by the way Alex was frowning Thomas didn’t seem to be succeeding on doing that. Not wanting Alex to think too much on his reaction Thomas wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. He pulled Alex even closer to him and Thomas felt slightly flustered. At least it seemed to comfort Alex for the time being.

“So when exactly are we gonna be heading out to Virginia.” Alex suddenly questioned. “And how are we getting there?” He realized they hadn’t talked about it at all. To be fair Thomas had been a bit distracted by the mess known as his emotions.

Turning to face him a bit more Thomas replied, “I was thinking about heading out the day after tomorrow actually.” He shifted slightly away and gestured outside. “We’ll take my car there first thing in the morning since it’s like over an eight hour drive.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Thomas was struck by how screwed he was. Thomas would be in a small space with Alex more than eight hours. In that moment Thomas wished he hadn’t figured out he was in love with the asshole.

Suddenly dropping his arm from around Alex’s shoulder Thomas told him, “Actually we should probably start packing right now. Make sure to pack enough for the whole break.” Nodding in agreement Alex sprung up off the bed to go search for his own suitcase. At a much slower pace Thomas moved to do the same. Scrounging around the depths of his closet he managed to find the damn thing. Making his way back out Thomas snatched up a backpack to fill with whatever didn’t fit in the suitcase.

Coming out of the closet Thomas saw the state that his roommates suitcase was in. The handle was covered in both large and small gashes all over. As for the actual suitcase itself, it looked as if one small gust of wind would cause it to fall apart. Multiple frayed threads stuck out and parts of it looked torn. All in all, that thing had seen better days.

“Why don’t you buy a new suitcase? That thing looks like it needs to be retired.” Thomas asked as he opened his own suitcase up.

An annoyed expression made its way into Alex’s face as he shot back, “This thing has survived I goddamn hurricane, which I doubt yours ever could accomplish, so you might wanna keep your motherfucking mouth shut.” Thomas fought back a grin at that. He was glad this whole situation wouldn’t destroy their dynamic. If it had completely gone away, he doesn’t know what he’d even do. Their banter was just too fun. It was probably what made him fall for the little fucker in the first place actually.

“At least mine doesn’t look like shit.” Thomas said in retaliation. “Be careful, my mom might throw it out with the rest of the trash.” With that, the two of them were off. They argued incessantly over this small little thing with no real bite behind their words. It left Thomas feeling lighter than he’d felt in a long time. Even if the two of them never actually dated for real, he still had this. That was something he’d cherish with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter! The end isn’t as strong as I would’ve liked but eh. The next chapter is actually going to be from a new POV so look forward to that ;)


	7. Starting shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets serious with Thomas and embarrasses Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the actual chapter 7 for y’all! Sorry about that, but this chapter is extra long so hopefully that makes up for everything ^_^;

The past week had been great for one John Laurens. He’d finished up an art piece had been working on for what felt like months, gotten ridiculously drunk with some friends, and watched as his best friend took one step closer to his crush. So all in all John was feeling pretty fantastic. There had been a few hiccups though. Like the fact that said crush had brought up Alex’s shitty ex.

When Alex had told him about that he’d been 100% ready to kick Jefferson’s ass. John had come very close to telling their whole friend group so they could all get in on the action. Not that Alex knew any of that. If he’d been aware of John’s intentions Alex would’ve tried to stop him right away. As much as the man would try to deny it, Alex was a huge softy when it came to people he loved.

The shitty ex, James Reynolds, was a prime example of this fact. Their whole friend group had been out for blood when the two had broken up. Everything that that scumbag had done to Alex had come to light and it wasn’t pretty. Before any of them could lay a hand on that sentient piece of trash Alex begged them not to. He was worried about what could happen to them, what Reynolds would do in retaliation. Alex would much rather forget about the whole relationship then have his friends get hurt.

Thankfully before things could get too out of hand Jefferson actually apologized. That stopped John from tearing him apart but he’d be keeping a close eye on him from now on. There’s no way he’d let Alex get hurt from someone he loves. Seeing that one time was more than enough.

For that exact reason John was headed over to their dorm now. He’d sent a text saying he’d come over to help Alex pack as a warning. There hadn’t been a response from Alex yet so he just hoped that he didn’t walk in on anything too risqué. John had had enough of that with Lafayette and Hercules. It wasn’t too likely though, seeing as the two men were emotionally stunted and stubborn.

Alex, the idiot, was completely set on not saying shit. At least he was aware of what he was feeling though. James had told him that Jefferson hadn’t even figured out his feelings. Honestly that wasn’t something he’d expected from either of them. Out of the two of them, he’d thought Alex was less in touch with his emotions. Turns out that wasn’t a right assumption. His best friend was just terrible at actually communicating them.

John tried to mentally prepare for the level of pinning bullshit he was about to walk into. Still not ready but unable to stand outside the door any longer John knocked. There was a few moments of silence before a flustered Thomas Jefferson threw open the door. The man’s shirt was rumpled with several buttons undone. For just a moment John thought they had actually figured their shit out. Then his hopes came crashing down as he remembered the “practice” Alex said they’d be doing.

“Hey man.” John said, ignoring his disappointment. “I’m loving the rumpled look you’re rocking right now. Did Alex help you out with it?” Jefferson was thrown off completely and stuttered for a response. A devious smile fell on his face as Jefferson scrambled for his words. Their exchange must have caught Alex’s attention because he popped out from behind him. He looked a bit more put together but his hair was a mess, not that Alex seemed to care.

Raising an eyebrow Alex asked, “Being a lil shit as usual John?” Holding back his laughter John plastered on his most innocent expression. He wasn’t very surprised when Alex narrowed his eyes at him. Widening his eyes John tried to look even more innocent. It was a lost cause however. Alex had seen him after the statue incident last year; he knew John too well to be fooled be the innocent act.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Alex concluded. While John deflated Jefferson held a hand over his mouth and snickered. John sent a glare his way before turning to face Alex again.

Hugging Alex to his chest John whined, “Ah come on Alex! I was just having a bit of fun with the guy!” Snorting at his antics Alex pulled him inside. Jefferson shut the door behind them before awkwardly shuffling into the kitchen. Before John could think much on this he was being pulled towards Alex’s bed. The thing had clothes strewn around with Alex’s beaten up suitcase in the middle of it all.

“I see you still have that fucking thing.” John said in amusement. Alex elbowed him lightly and sent him a dirty look. Forcing his eyes to water John looked at him with the saddest eyes he could manage.

Pointing to the bed Alex told John, “Look, just help me pack this shit.” John snickered before moving to sort through what was already in the suitcase. A few T-shirts, some pairs of boxers, a couple socks, and one pair of jeans.

“You do realize it can get down to like 36 degrees in Charlottesville?” He asked, turning to look at Alex worriedly. “I know you can’t deal with the cold well either man. You’re gonna freeze to death if ya don’t have the right gear.”

“Well,” Alex muttered awkwardly. “I didn’t exactly know it would get that cold… Most of my winter stuff is in the closet.” Nodding John shot up to go find what was outside before braving what was no doubt a messy closet. As he rummaged around Jefferson came in with two cups of what was probably coffee. When Alex noticed this his face lit up before he snatched up one of the mugs. While he practically inhaled the beverage John noticed the look on Jefferson’s face. Pure, sappy, love and fondness. Pulling out his phone John shot off a text to James.

{John: I want someone that looks at me like Jefferson looks at Alex}

When he looked back up at the two dumbasses he noticed them snarking at one another. It had a softer edge than many of their interactions before. The whole scene was too sweet. John felt his phone buzz and looked back down.

{Mads: Don’t we all… they’re gonna be fucking insufferable when they actually get together}

Looking at them John really couldn’t agree more. If they were already this wrapped up in each other before they were actually dating, the real thing would be even more in your face. At least there wouldn’t be this goddamn pinning and whining.

“So do you have all your toiletries ready to be packed or already packed?” John butted in. Humming Alex shook his head before setting his mug down. Quickly he made his way into the bathroom, the door swinging shut behind him. That left John and Jefferson alone together for once.

Obviously unsure of what to do Thomas asked him, “Do you want a cup of coffee or something?” At John’s nod they made their way back to the little kitchen. The much taller man grabbed out another mug from the very top shelf.

With a huge shit eating grin he questioned Jefferson, “Did you put those mugs up there just because Alex can’t reach em’?” That seemed to break the ice as Jefferson burst out laughing.

Wiping tears from his eyes Jefferson told him, “It actually wasn’t but Alex sure as shit thinks it was.” He moved over to the coffee pot and poured John a cup before continuing. “I gotta admit, I definitely kept it up on purpose.” They both snickered as Jefferson handed over the mug. Taking a big gulp of the coffee John made a mental note to tease Alex about that later.

“So,” John said much more seriously. “I know you aren’t really dating but I want you to know that if you hurt him in any way, shape, or form you’re as good as dead.” As John stared into Jefferson’s eyes his face was as hard as stone. The other man seemed at a loss for words at his whole demeanor. That usually happened when he got serious with people. In lua of a response Jefferson took a sip of his own coffee.

“I really don’t plan on hurting him Laurens. I’ve already fucked up once, I don’t plan on repeating my mistake.” He finally said. With a sharp nod from John the two lapses into silence. That lasted until Alex burst into the kitchen.

Smiling nervously at John Alex said sheepishly, “So I got all my medication and other shit sorted. I tried to find my winter stuff but well, um…” A smile broke out over John’s face as he rolled his eyes and downed his cup of coffee. Setting it by the sink he pulled Alex towards his closet, leaving Jefferson behind with his thoughts. Just as expected, the whole thing was a mess. It looked like a hurricane had ravaged the fucking thing.

Immediately John shifted things aside until he pulled out a box with, “WINTER IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!” written in bold across the top. Popping the thing open he noticed just how old some of this stuff was. There were things that looked ready to disintegrate from a mere brush against them. Thankfully there were enough items that seemed alright for Alex to actually wear. Hopefully Alex didn’t get sick while in Virginia…

Grabbing out all the things that looked okay John said, “You should probably see if these still fit alright.” Alex took the bundle of clothes in his arms and made his way to the bathroom to do just that. While he was busy doing that John looked at other items in his closet. While rummaging through a box of random clothes he managed to find even more clothes suited for the weather. He was rather proud of being able to navigate Alex’s monster closet. Then again, John had experience with closets. He’d been in the closet for years after all!

Laughing to himself John moved on to another box. While looking in it he found one particular item he’d completely forgotten about. With mischief flashing in his eyes John pulled the fabric out. Grinning to himself John carefully hid it between two shirts. Finished with his search John grabbed the clothes and set them beside the suitcase. Just as he set everything down Alex came out of the bathroom.

“They all fit, so you won’t be dragging me kicking and screaming to the mall any time soon.” Alex teased. As he packed his clothes away he noticed the other items already there. He looked at them and John witnessed the exact moment Alex saw that one special item.

“JOHN ANDRE LAURENS!” Alex yelled with a furious blush claiming his cheeks. His hands covered it as if it would jump out and attack him if he wasn’t careful.

“What?” John asked holding his laughter at bay just barely. “You might need it y’know? Don’t wanna go into this unprepared for any situation.” The blush painting Alex’s cheeks spread out on his face even more. He attempted to compose himself but that didn’t work in the slightest.

“And what situation would I need this for John?” Alex gritted out. “Laf literally got this as a gag gift for me! This wasn’t meant for use! Who knows if it even fits.” The small flustered man crossed his arms across his chest with an annoyed expression. The blush hadn’t left for a moment.

Leaning back casually John replied, “Well, you might get in the mood for some, well, stress relief.” His smile turned wolffish as he relaxed even more. “And it definitely fits you. Laf doesn’t do gag gifts half way after all.Besides, you mentioned he might be physically attracted to you right? This’ll add some fun if you both wanna act on that.” At that moment Jefferson decided to walk out to join them. Amusingly Alex didn’t seem to notice him come in at all, too wrapped up in his embarrassment.

“Just think about it Alex.” He said. “But trust me, it’ll come in handy.” From his spot John could see the confusion on Jefferson’s face.

Alex put his hands on his hips and replied, “Fine, I’ll keep the damn thing in there. Only so I can say I told you so because that thing isn’t gonna see the light of day this whole trip.” Smiling At his victory John didn’t comment. He was confident in it getting some use, no matter what Alex said right now.

“What are you guys even talking about?” Jefferson asked them. Alex’s head snapped towards him with a blush across his face.

“It’s nothing dude, don’t worry about it.” John reassured quickly. Way too quickly to be convincing but that was the plan. Jefferson obviously wasn’t convinced in the slightest but he let it go for now.

“Well,” Alex laughed nervously. “let’s get back to packing.” The moment eased while they did just that. John hoped that Jefferson would figure his shit out so this whole plan would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm still alive! While I was gone on vacation I worked on some new stuff because I have no control whatsoever. It's gonna be Hamburr with some fun supernatural elements. Don't worry though, I did work on the next chapter so you shouldn't have to wait too long for an update this time haha ^-^;  
> Also, I made a Wattpad account where I'll also be posting my fics on. It might take me awhile to get used to the site and actually post but it's @glass-snake-writer so you can go check it out!


End file.
